Hetalia True Talent Show
by shadowkaru15
Summary: 20 contestants. One winner. AU world. First round: Perform in pairs. And the best part? You, the reader, will be the one deciding who wins.
1. Ch 1 Introducing the stars

So this is a crack story, where the Hetalia characters are in an alternative universe (aka AU world) and want to win a song/dance show. Notice that I haven't listened to any character CDs, so I won't be taking this or that point in consideration – in my world, they sing like this XD. Oh, and the judges are from another manga ;)

Read and laugh. 'Nuff said. No yaoi (surprise? xD).

* * *

><p><span>Introducing the Stars<span>

The waiting room was filled with people, all of them with different personalities, nationalities and backgrounds. But they all had the same dream: winning the show they had gotten the opportunity to be in. They had all come from the finals of their different countries, to represent their nations.

"Hello!" A blond, grinning, twenty-ish woman opened a door. "Everyone who has gotten a spot in the TT show, please come this way!"

As she spoke, almost everyone started to walk toward the door.

"Look, I got to go!" The tall, scarf-wearing man tried to gently push the girl away.

"Don't go, brother!" the girl protested, stubbornly holding on. "Stay here!"

"Let go, Natasha, I need to go." He sighed and patted her head. "Look, I'm sorry that you didn't get in, but please support me and your sister, okay?"

"That's right." The other 'sister' gently untangled the pouting girl from her brother. "Vote a lot for us, okay?"

"Fine." The girl blew her nose loudly. "But one of you better win!"

"Da." The man smiled and started to walk after the others.

The contestant entered a huge room, where three people were standing on a small stage behind a microphone. The trio contained the blond woman and two men. One of the men was smartly dressed in a light brown jacket and his auburn hair lay perfectly. The other man was his opposite, with black, messy hair, dark bags under his eyes and a white, baggy t-shirt over a pair of blue jeans.

As silence slowly filled the room, the neat man spoke. "Hello and welcome to the True Talent show, congratulations on reaching this far. You have all won the Talent shows in your respective countries – now it's time for you to win the world title. My coworkers and I will be the judges. You will also work with teachers in dance and singing, and DJs, who will help you during your numbers. And a few more people will play a huge part in your life this following week. But you will meet them later."

"But first!" The woman cut in, grinning hugely, "we will present ourselves! I'm Misa Amane, but you can call me Misa-Misa! It's my first year, but I'm sure it's going to be marvelys!"

"You mean marvelous." The auburn-haired man didn't look too happy with the co-judge he had gotten, but collected himself and smiled. "I'm Light Yagami and this will be my fifth year. I'm looking forward to see what kind of shows you will put on for us."

"Yes. Ryuzaki Hideki, but you can call me L." The second man had started to nibble on a chocolate cookie, completely ignoring his male coworker's scowls. "It's just like Light-kun said: this is also my fifth year and I'm looking forward to your acts." He turned his head slightly towards the other man and said, in a voice that probably wasn't supposed to be heard by anyone but Light, but thanks to the microphone was heard by everyone – "Are we going to have a tea break now? I want to eat strawberry cake."

Light only rolled his eyes and went back to business. "The rules are simple: you will now be teamed up in pairs. After getting to knowing each other today, you will have one week to come up with a song you will perform to an audience." He smiled. "The show will be live, so I suggest you really put your heart into it.

"Okay, I'm going to announce your teams, so listen carefully." He raised his voice slightly and clicked his pen, preparing to check off the contestants. "Berwald Oxenstierna?"

A tall, intimidating blond man raised his arm. "Here."

"You will be with Lili Zwingli."

A cute small girl hurried over to the blond man and bowed slightly. She blushed slightly, but only seemed shy, not scared. "Please let's work hard together."

Berwald nodded and thought he had been quite lucky. By experience, he knew that the fact that the girl hadn't burst into tears was good.

"Next, we have Elizabeta Hedervary." A woman with long brown hair raised her hand. "You will be paired up with Gilbert Beilschmidt." He barely had said the name before a man with white hair started to swear loudly in German.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the red-eyed man yelled, staring in disbelief at his soon-to-be partner.

"I could say the same to you!" the Hungarian yelled back, storming over to the albino. "Did you poison all the other contestants in your country or did they just feel sorry for you?"

"Well, your country seems to have misinterpreted the world talent –"

"Enough!" Light snapped, getting down to stand between the two furious contestants. "If you don't like the partner we have given you, you can always drop out! Otherwise you have to suck it up and deal with it!"

The two childhood friends/enemies glared furiously at each other before the brunette jerked her head. "Fine, as long as he doesn't mess up my number."

"I could say the same." Gilbert replied sourly.

"Well, putting that aside…" Light coughed and scanned his list. "Ari Hansen with Peter Kirkland-Smith…" He frowned. "Wait, why do we have two contestants from England?"

L shrugged. "Apparently they had a Talent show for kids there and since there is no world contest for kids in this category, they sent him here."

"And you didn't check it up?" Light tried to sound calm, but the tight grip on the pen gave him away.

His colleague – now sucking a lollipop – shrugged. "We needed twenty to make it even."

"Great, just great." Light muttered. "Now we have to deal with a kid too."

"Hey, hey, I'm no kid! I'm fifteen! Well, almost." A blond boy jumped up and down in front of the auburn-haired judge.

"Peter?" A surprised voice was heard. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh snap." The boy swore as a furious blond man was making his way toward him. "Hey Uncle!"

"Why didn't you –"

"Okay, okay, you can discuss your family problems later! We are on a tight schedule so please be quiet and let me do my job!" Light felt a headache sneak up on him. "Who is Ari Hansen?"

A silver-haired man raised his hand.

"Good." The judge pushed the boy toward the other. "You will work together. Have fun. "

"Then we have Tormod Andersen?"

"Here." The man who had stood next to Ari Hansen strolled slowly towards them.

"Good, you will be paired with Arthur Kirkland."

"That would be me." Peter's uncle stepped forward to shake the expressionless man's hand. "Let's do our best, shall we?"

The Norwegian nodded slightly, ignoring the other's hand. Arthur frowned. _Well, this is going to be fun._

"Moving on." Light looked down at his list. "Could Mikkel Granson and Alfred Jones raise their hands?"

A tall blond man raised his hand while a bespectacled man looked up from his hamburger.

"Hey, cool man!" The hamburger-man beamed and swallowed his last bit before raising his hand in a high five. "Let's rock this boat!"

The Dane grinned. "Hell yeah!"

"Right… Let's see, Matthew Williams and Roderich Edelstein." A man timidly raised his arm – so did a noble man.

"Pleasure to meet you." The brunette shook hands with his new partner. "Let's work hard, shall we?"

"Yes." Matthew smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Light Yagami was glad things seemed to be going smoothly. He kept checking off his list. "Sadiq Adnan and Feliks Łukasiewicz?"

A man, that for some reason wore a mask that covered his eyes, raised one hand and found himself suddenly being glomped from behind.

"Oh my, like, totally gosh!" A feminine voice was yelling in his ear. "This is going to be, like, totally fabulous!" As his partner jumped down, Sadiq suddenly found out his partner was a man, or… more likely a girly boy. And a talkative one too.

"Oh, I was, like, totally worried, that I, like, would get someone, like, bad or something, but you, like, look like someone who can like, dance and stuff and I like, reaaaally like to –"

Light rolled his eyes and left poor Sadiq alone with the hyper Pole. "Then we have Ivan Braginski and Hercules Karpusi?"

The scarf-wearing man who'd had trouble with his sister earlier raised his hand and looked puzzled as no one else did.

"Hercules Karpusi, from Greece?" Light looked around.

"Maybe it's him? He looks Greek-ish to me?" Misa pointed at a man, who was sitting against the stage with his eyes closed.

The Russian walked over to the man and poked him in the cheek. The sleeping man opened his eyes slowly.

"Hercules?" Ivan smiled lightly.

"Yes?" The Greek yawned and blinked.

"We are going to be partners. Let's win, da?"

"Okay." The brunette closed his eyes again. "Wake me when there's lunch."

The Russian wondered if he should try to threaten the judges into giving him another partner.

"Okay, we've got two more pairs. Katyusha Braginski and Toris von Bock."

A woman raised her hand and smiled kindly when a gentle-looking man also did the same.

"Then lastly we have Tino Vainamonen?" Light frowned.

"You're supposed to say it like Väinämöinen." A blonde man corrected, not looking offended at all.

"Right, you will be with Yao Wang."

An Asian man raised his arm and smiled.

"Good, good. All contestants are here. Okay, so the rules are simple: one week, one number. The audience will judge which number they like the most and ten of you will get to the next round, where you will perform solo. Good luck to you all." The hazel-eyed man sighed as his co-judge of five years raised his arm. "Yes Ryuzaki?"

"Can we have tea now?" Shattered laughs were heard.

"Yes." Light sighed. "I need coffee." Loudly he said, "Take this as an opportunity to get to know your partner! You will be taken to your rooms in half an hour!"

"So what do you think about this year, Light-kun?" The dark-eyed man looked over the contestants; , as they had scattered around in the cafeteria.

"I think it will be very interesting." Light snatched his coffee cup away from L, who had been about to put sugar in it. "And next year, I will do the paperwork!" He sighed, frustrated. "Did you even realize two of the contestants have the same surname?"

"I actually did." L replied, putting three more sugar cubes in his own cup. "They are indeed half-siblings, but from different countries, so it should be no problems, right? And I have no idea why you got so worked up over that kid. Wouldn't it be interesting to see if he can win?"

"Interesting. Right."

The three judges had yet to realize how true those words would be.

** Let the show begin. **

* * *

><p>So what do you all think? Interesting? If so, I hope you will like this: you will be the real judges! As the contest goes on, with me updating one chapter each week (plusminus a few day, depending on if school's torture) , you will get the chance to vote which pair you would like to get to the next round. **More info later^^  
><strong>

The wonderful Brit iconkittykittyhunter kindly offered to, well to put it short, make this story at the level it is now (believe me, it looks waaay more awesome than the first version did). :glomp: Thanks honey!

It goes without saying that I do not own the character. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I will start by apologizing for my laziness, but here you all go, hopefully you will all like it^^

Also, millions of hugs and love to the following people: ILoveMrPuffin, FoRkFaCe, Ayako Satsujin, the Queen of Cookies and . Their comments made me find the spirit to continue this story. *hug* thank you!

* * *

><p><span>Preparation and waiting<span>

I don't own Hetalia. I take the blame for nothing. 'Nuff said. Read and enjoy the crack *grin*

As the contestants were sweating blood and tears for their big break-through at the week of hellish training, Natasha had – like everyone else who didn't have a backstage pass – to make do with occasional phone calls and messages from her siblings.

The girl yawned and stretched lazily, and noticing it was 7:00, she decided to get up. She did her morning routine, which included getting dressed, combing her hair, picking out the knife of the day and giving her 200x200 picture of her brother a morning kiss. She then headed to the kitchen.

She wasn't surprised to find the house lodger Latvian, Raivis at the table, with a bowl of cereal, teacup and computer.

"Morning, Chihuahua." She greeted shortly, her favourite nickname for the easily-scared guy. Raivis was the huge mansion's only permanent lodger. Katyusha had tried to rent out the remaining five empty rooms, but for some reason, no one wanted to stay longer than a few weeks at their home. The Belarusian hadn't the heart to tell her sister that the lodgers usually got scared of her siblings. Or that the reason why most started renting a room was because they thought they could hit on the clueless Ukranian.

They never could.

"M-morning Natasha!" the blonde replied, smiling weakly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well, despite the fact that I miss my dear brother and sister, yes." For some reason, Raivis had actually been living with them for one year now, mostly thanks to the fact that he seemed to have no interest in her curvy sister and that he didn't mind the occasional injuries he got from living with the three siblings (Natasha had started to suspect the guy was a masochist, but so far, she had no proof).

She clicked the coffee machine on and glanced at what the petite boy was watching.

"– So these three days have been very fun, indeed," said a blonde man, who looked like the guy you just wanted to hit because he most probably was staring at your chest when talking to you. "All the contestants are really flexible and passionate." He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. Natasha was glad she hadn't eaten anything yet.

"What are you watching?" Against her will the video had sparked her interest. "Some weird foreplay?"

"No!" The blonde Latvian went beef-red. "It's an interview with the instructors in the TT-show!" He pointed at the icky blonde. "He's the choreographer and beside him is the song teacher." His finger moved to indicate a brunette, who was trying to put his arm around a grumpy looking man. The last man who sat on the couch looked exactly like the grumpy one, only with a goofy smile on his face.

"So that perverted man gets to touch my brother? Yuck!" Natasha gritted her teeth, fury building up in her body at the very thought.

"I'm sure Mr Ivan can look after himself." Raivis smiled, but then pointed at the twins. "Those two are the DJs, the ones that take care of the music tracks, microphone, stage and so on for the performances." He paused as the clip came to an abrupt end – the grumpy twin started to hit the song teacher and yell in Italian, or something similar (language had never been Natasha's strong point: knife throwing had). Raivis looked hesitantly at the girl who still imagined horrible things happening to her innocent brother. "Uhm, would you like to see some other videos? We might spot your siblings."

"Yes!" The fact that she might see her brother or sister made the girl feel better. She dragged a chair closer toward the other and sat down, chewing her lip as she scanned the list of videos, trying to find one with the biggest chance of spotting her siblings.

"Behind the scenes, Part One," she said aloud. Raivis nodded and clicked on the clip.

The first thing the clip showed was an Asian man, around twenty, with dark hair and brown eyes that smiled slightly. "Welcomed to the 'Behind the scenes at True Talent Show 2011' with me, Kiku Honda, and my cameraman, Vash Zwingli. We will now present some of the people who make this show possible." The camera angle changed slightly, so that a tall, grinning man could be seen. "First we have Mr Romulus, one of the show's biggest sponsors. Mr Romulus, what made you want to put such large sums into this program?"

"Well," the man turned his deep brown eyes to the camera, his smile sly as he blinked. "I thought it would get me more, lad."

"Ha… ha." The web-designer laughed, clearly confused as to whether the other was joking or not. "Do you think this will be a good year?"

"Absolutely. We have many talented performers this year and I'm sure they will put on a good show." He seemed like your typical middle-aged man, dressed in white collar-shirt and plain jeans, with slight stubble, but Natasha didn't like him. Something about him screamed pervert. She decided to call her sister later and make sure she hadn't been harassed in any way – or if she had used the teargas that had been snuck into her bag.

"Okay, thank you, Mr Romulus." The Asian bowed and turned towards the camera. "So next, we will –"

"Kiku!" The picture slurred as a mess of brown hair entered the frame, belonging to one of the twins from the other clip. "I'm so glad to see you! Let's go eat pasta, I'm starving!"

"Feliciano-kun, I'm working here!" Kiku blushed slightly and gently pushed the happy man. "We're filming behind the scenes videos."

"Oh!" Two big bright brown eyes, like caramel sauce, filled the computer screen. "Uuwaa! Will you put this up on the web page? Yay!"

"I guess I should introduce you." Kiku yanked the other backwards, so the two of them came into focus again. "This is Feliciano Vargas, one of two DJs."

"Yes, my brother is the second." The brunette beamed and waved his hand. "Ah, although we aren't exactly DJs, but more like stage supervisors." As the Asian motioned for the other to explain further, Feliciano kept talking.

"We're the ones who make sure the sound and light is working perfectly and that the performances are running smoothly."

"Isn't that what a sound technician would do?"

"Oh yes, Luddie said that's what we are, but Lovino demanded that we got the DJ title." Feliciano smiled brightly.

"I see... wait." The dark-haired man frowned. "By Luddie, do you mean Ludwig Beilsmidht? The coordinator?"

"Si!" The energetic boy nodded enthusiastically. "He's the boss around here! I can't even make pasta without asking for his permission first. He's the one who prevents this whole show from becoming utter chaos! Though he got sick last year, so I had to take over one day and it was really fun, but –"

"Thank you, Feliciano-kun," the web-master cut in, "do you know where he is?"

"Luddie?" The DJ pointed at some place behind the camera. "He's in the judge's room. I saw him walk in there a few minutes ago."

"What a nutcase." Natasha shook her head. "I really hope he doesn't mess up my brother's performance, or I'll kill him."

Raivis laughed nervously, but didn't reply. Experiences had proved that was the best thing to do when the violent girl said stuff like that.

During their short conversation, the scene had changed to a room, where seven people were gathering: the instructors in the previous clip, the Asian man, three people that Natasha vaguely remembered from the Info Moment that had been held three days ago and one blond, stern-looking man.

"Well, would you like to introduce yourselves?" Kiku asked the mixed group spread around the room.

"With pleasure." The pervert Natasha had seen earlier smiled. "Francis Bonnefoy, dance instructor and life enjoyer. And Frenchmen." He blew a kiss toward the camera and Natasha had to stop her hands from throwing the computer out of the window.

"Antonio Carriedo, song instructor, tomato grower in my spare time, Spaniard." The brunette beside the Frenchmen grinned slightly and formed his fingers into a heart toward the camera.

The cameraman turned, so the three on the second couch were visible – one woman, with a man on either side.

"Please, tell the watchers your name, your role in this program and what you expect of this year," came Kiku's voice.

"Yes." The auburn-haired man to the woman's left opened his mouth. "Light Yagami, one of the judges. I'm hoping for a good year." He seemed to have a headache, as his hands where tightly pressed to his temples.

"Misa Amane here!" The blonde beamed and swung her arms around the two men, who didn't look all too happy. "I'm hoping to make a lot of great memories! Oh and I'm a judge."

"Ryuzaki Hideki, but please call me L." The second man spoke in a bored tone. Natasha wondered if he even knew about sleep. The black bags under the eyes made her doubt it. "Judge, and hoping to eat a lot of –" A scowl from his male co-judge made L change his words, "– I'm hoping for a wonderful show."

The Latvian laughed. "I haven't watched this show before, but it looks like it's going to be good."

"I don't care; I just want my brother to win." Natasha frowned, not knowing what to make of the judges. Well, she had heard they only made up 25% of the votes – the rest came from the watchers, so it should be fine.

Now it came to the last man in the room. The blonde looked like someone who didn't prefer to be in the spotlight and he sure acted like that too.

"Ludwig Beilsmidth. Coordinator. No problems." He spat out his answers as if they were military orders. Natasha's frown smoothed. _At least one that seemed to be in the right place._

"Well," she began, "when are they going to show the contestants?"

As if the web-designer had heard, Kiku smiled. "That's it for today. Next time we'll interview the contestants and hear their thoughts so far. Please look forward to it."

With that, the screen went black.

Natasha let out a frustrated scream and stabbed her knife into the wooden table. She glared at the Latvian, who flinched and prepared himself to be the victim.

"You. Check every video for my brother and inform me right away if you see him." She pulled the knife out of the table, leaving a mark that Katyusha would sigh over later. She pointed her blade at Raivis. "Is that clear?"

The blonde only nodded and watched as the girl loudly poured some coffee and disappeared, most probably to call her brother or sister.

Raivis flinched as the girl's door slammed shut. "Oh my." He sighed and got up to get himself a new cup of tea, since the one from earlier was already lukewarm. As he waited for the kettle to announce that the water was hot, he wondered how this would all end.

* * *

><p>I know this is just transport to the 'real' show, but I still hope you all like it ^^ Next week will be the last "pre-chapter" then the voting and singing will start =D Please enjoy and stay tuned. Lots of love to all who took the time to read!<p>

So what do you all think? Interesting? If so, I hope you will like this: you will be the real judges! As the contest goes on, with me updating one chapter each week (plus/minus a few day, depending on if school's torture) , you will get the chance to vote which pair you would like to get to the next round. **More info later, next chapter will come soon!**

The wonderful Brit kittykittyhunter kindly offered to, well to put it short, make this story at the level it is now (believe me, it looks waaay more awesome than the first version did). Thanks honey!

It goes without saying that I do not own the character. ;)

**Oh, if this gets more than 5 comments, next chapter will be updated in two weeks! **Otherwise… maybe a month and a half? *sweatdrop*So please comment if you want the next chapter!


End file.
